


Lazy Days

by laurel_raatko_lance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, conversations about penguins, nyssa and oliver get on each other's nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_raatko_lance/pseuds/laurel_raatko_lance
Summary: AU where Nyssa and Laurel are married to each other and live in a nice house right next door to Oliver, Felicity and Mia.





	Lazy Days

The Queens and the Lances often visit each other at random times of the day because they live so close to each other and little Mia absolutely adores having her honorary aunties around. Nyssa in particular, spends a lot of time with her.

Nyssa and Oliver bicker a lot, but they get along well enough, every now and then they even hold archery competitions in one of their backyards or exchange recipes with each other.

* * *

On a lazy Saturday Laurel and Nyssa spend the entire day cuddled up in bed together. Nyssa suggests getting up a few times, but never actually moves because her wife doesn’t either. She gives up trying very quickly, their bed is far too comfortable and Laurel’s warm body snugly pressed against her isn’t making it any easier.

At some point during the day Laurel receives a phone call and decides she might as well look at some articles now that she’s awake.

“....Nyssa?”

“Yes?” came the muffled reply.

“Did you know most penguins mate for life? And only look for a new mate if theirs dies? Kinda like you actually.”

Nyssa turns around to look at her “Sara visited two weeks ago, alive and well.”

Laurel rolls her eyes “You know how I meant it. I know you do.”

“I do, my love.” Nyssa offers her a tired smile “..Penguins also propose to their beloved by gifting them a pebble.”

Laurel blinks “How do you know that?”

“I watched a few wildlife documentaries with little Mia, they were admittedly not a complete waste of time.”

“For you maybe. I can’t see Mia sharing that opinion.” Laurel snorts.

She chuckles when Nyssa raises her eyebrows. “So how come you never gave me a pebble?” Laurel prompts mockingly.

Nyssa’s eyes wander over to the green heart-shaped gemstone on their shelf “I believe I did indeed give you ‘a pebble’ for our third anniversary, it even matches your eyes.”

The blonde follows her gaze in surprise. She remembers that day, Nyssa had prepared a lovely romantic dinner for the both of them and then presented her with the gemstone after dessert.

She bursts out laughing “Oh my god, you really would make a good penguin.”

* * *

They get up a little while later, but only to to eat some dinner and then take a nice long bath filled with scented oils and bubbles. Nyssa had bought plenty of candles for special occasions like this one. They are currently flickering and casting a golden hue around the room.

Laurel climbs in the tub and leans back against her love contently, a pleased sigh escapes her lips when Nyssa embraces her and lets her hands roam across her body.

* * *

The next morning Nyssa tries to make pancakes when she thinks Laurel is still asleep. The only problem is that Laurel definitely isn’t asleep anymore. The bed is decidedly too cold now that her wife is up, so she makes it her mission to get her back there, or at least distract her from her task. She isn’t sure yet.

But walking up behind Nyssa and slipping her hand into her wife’s sweatpants seems like a wonderful idea to her regardless. Nyssa lets her.

The pancakes end up tasting a little burned but Laurel can’t complain, it’s her own fault after all. However, Nyssa still decides to make another batch for them with mild annoyance.

She offers the burned ones to Oliver when he stops by their house to make sure they were still planning on having dinner together later. He eats them to be polite, Laurel had told them to stop bickering so much and just be nicer to each other. He doesn’t know Nyssa gave him the bad ones on purpose because they appear to be the same as the ones Nyssa and Laurel are eating.

She asks him how they taste with a straight face, and he, with a mouthful of terrible pancake, nods his head, fake moans and tells her he loves them, they’re great.

* * *

When he leaves Laurel turns to her wife “I cannot believe you just did that.”

“It would have been a shame to let them go to waste.” Nyssa shrugs.


End file.
